


Logging Off

by RJam9



Category: The Murderbot Diaries - Martha Wells
Genre: Character Study, Choices, Conversations, Fluff, Gen, POV First Person, also it’s been a few months since I’ve read the series, hello I love Murderbot, introspective, please tell me, so if there’s anything wrong, this is just something quick to tie us all over until network effect, this is my first time writing in first person and it shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJam9/pseuds/RJam9
Summary: I am not use to having options.Ever since I hacked my governor module, my primary goal had been dictated by the current situation. Protect my contractors, collect evidence against GrayCris, save Dr. Mensah. Now, I was apparently free of any responsibilities until I choose to do so.It was an odd feeling I wasn’t sure I liked.***Murderbot has a conversation with Dr. Mensahs daughter and reflects way more than it should.
Relationships: Dr. Mensah's Daughter & Murderbot
Comments: 10
Kudos: 57





	Logging Off

**Author's Note:**

> it’s been awhile since I’ve read the series so point out if anything is inaccurate. anyway here we go!!

I am not use to having options.

Ever since I hacked my governor module, my primary goal had been dictated by the current situation. Protect my contractors, collect evidence against GrayCris, save Dr. Mensah. Now, I was apparently free of any responsibilities until I choose to do so.

It was an odd feeling I wasn’t sure I liked.

On one hand, I could join Dr. Mensah and her team on their newest expedition. On the other, Security Consultant Rin was in high demand with a few other humans. On a separate, third hand, I did not have to choose any of those options. The most tempting choice I had was to steel myself away somewhere and consume media for the rest of my days.

Currently, I was staying with Dr. Mensah at her home with her family as she prepared for her expedition and I struggled over my choice. Her home was nice — at least it was nice for me, I had no idea how humans saw it — and filled with peace and quiet, which gave me plenty of space to watch  The Rise and Fall of Sanctuary Moon  as I procrastinated on my decision.

“You’re the SecUnit that helped my mom, right?”

I paused Episode #102 — the one where the two main human leads finally confess their love in the rain while the rest of the cast look on — and turned to see a human child standing by my leg. It had curly brown hair with one streak of green and wide eyes and a splatter of freckles dotted across its nose.

It took me a moment to remember its name. And took me a longer moment to remember it was Dr. Mensahs child. And took me an even longer moment filled with it just staring at me to recall it was talking to me.

“I am.” I said to Aubrey. She blew a strand curl out of her face and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at me. “You are Dr. Mensahs daughter.”

“I am.” She said, parroting me. “What are you doing here?”

I felt myself frown. I would have thought Dr. Mensah would have informed her offspring of my current situation, but I suppose she hadn’t. “I am staying here with your mother as I decided what I’m going to do.”

“Have you decided yet?” She asked.

“Not yet. I have many options.” Why was I telling her this again? I had every right to refuse her questions, she was the one who had come to talk to me.

“Oh.” She nodded, as if she understood my predicament. I don’t think she did. “I thought you were going with my mom on her mission.”

I titled my head at her. So Dr. Mensah had told her children about me? I was confused, but that seemed more of a question to ask her herself. So instead I replied to Aubrey. “That was one of the choices I had.”

And as tempting at media was, it had been the option I was leaning most towards. Whether they liked it or not, Dr. Mensah and her team had a habit of getting into trouble with people who possessed large amounts of power and guns. They also seemed to like me and value me as a teammate, which was a huge bag of ... something I didn’t want to unpack.

Aubrey hummed thoughtfully. “I was actually sent to come get you for dinner.”

That was an odd request. For the few days I had been here, I had never once ate dinner with Dr. Mensah and her family. A big factor was that I didn’t eat, but another was that I was a terrifying SecUnit and sitting at a dining table watching everyone was absurd.

I told the child as such. She just frowned.

“My mom said you might say that. And she told me to tell you to come anyway.” 

I thought about it, and decided I had no problems eating with the family as long as no one tried to make small talk. I had taken part in ‘group meals’ before on the many transports I had hopped on, so this shouldn’t be too different. I closed my episode still half way through, and let Aubrey lead me to the dining room. 

I had many choices. I decided I liked it.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao rushed ending!! anyway criticism is greatly appreciated bc this is my first time writing in this fandom.
> 
> I want to write more about Murderbot but I have no ideas. thanks for reading anyhow


End file.
